Student of The Year
Student of the Year is a romantic comedy directed by Karan Johar and produced by Hiroo Yash Johar under the banner of Dharma Productions and Gauri Khan under the banner of Red Chillies Entertainment. Starring debutants Siddharth Malhotra, Varun Dhawan and Alia Bhatt in leading roles with Rishi Kapoor, Sana Saeed, Farida Jalal, Ronit Roy, Ram Kapoor, Kayoze Irani and Sahil Anand in supporting roles. It released on 19 October 2012 in over 1400 screens and was a critcial and commercial success after receiving positive to mixed reviews and good box office collections. Declared a 'semi hit after three-week run by Boxofficeindia.com. Plot Dean Yogendra Vashist has been hospitalized and students from his last year at St Teresa's College have re-united to meet him. The story is told through them about their past at this college. The two main characters, Rohan Nanda (Varun Dhawan ), the son of a business tycoon, Ashok Nanda (Ram Kapoor), grapples with a complex relationship with his father and knows that winning the Student Of the Year trophy will bag him the approval that he subconsciously craves for. Abhimanyu Singh (Siddharth Malhotra ) comes from a middle-class family, is there on a scholarship, and wants to achieve great heights of success and prosperity; the first step to which will be the Student of the Year trophy. When the two main protagonists with distinct backgrounds and clear goals clash with each other in the locker room, football field and the canteen, there is no question in anyone's mind that the preset equations of the St. Teresa's campus are about to change. When Abhi and Rohan’s rivalry takes an unexpected turn to friendship, neither pre-empts the complications that would brew. When introduced to Rohan's father, Abhi admits that he wanted to be like him, which prompts Ashok to say that Abhi is more like a son to him, and that he doesn't approve of what Rohan does. Things are further knotted up when Shanaya Singhania (Alia Bhatt), the most popular girl on the campus, enters the equation. While Shanaya and Rohan are childhood sweethearts, Abhi’s attraction for his best friend’s girlfriend and Shanaya’s quiet reciprocation causes a rift in their friendship that would have a long lasting impact. Tanya Israni , lover of Rohan, brings Abhi and Shanaya together and Rohan apart from Shanaya. Shruti, Shanaya's best friend, makes these relationships more clear. Looming large over the various friendships in the campus is the Student Of The Year trophy and Dean Yogendra Vasisht’s emphasis on success and victory. After Rohan, Abhi and Shanaya are selected for the competition, and Abhi and Shanaya's team win the first segment of the competition, Rohan invites himself to Abhi's uncle's house, as Abhi's parents died while he was young, where Abhi's grandma has a cardiac arrest and is taken to the hospital. There Abhi's spiteful aunt shouts at Abhi saying that he is bad luck to the family, and that he is the reason everyone is died. Due to his love for his grandma, as she is her only parental influence, he storms off, where he is calmed down by Rohan. The next day, Shanaya turns up with flowers to see Abhi's grandma and see if he himself is alright. When Shanaya says she wants to see him every day, this brings the two closer. Towards the end of the term, Shanaya visits Abhi, as Abhi is not seeing anyone. Abhi says that everyone who was close has died, and tells her to leave, otherwise she will die to. When Shanaya sees her earring from earlier in his room and asks him about it, he smiles. Abhi then kisses Shanaya, only to be caught by Rohan, then he and Abhi fight this out. At home, Ashok argues with Rohan about his actions, which prompts Rohan to say that he doesn't want to be his son anymore and walks out. The foes-turned-friends-turned foes, Abhi and Rohan, are ready for a face-off and battle lines are drawn through the length and breadth of the campus, with only one goal in everyone’s eyes --– the Student Of The Year trophy. During the second segment of the competition, Rohan realizes that Shanaya does love Abhi, but can't show it because of the tension between the three. In the final segment, Rohan wins, with Abhi coming in as a very close second. When Dean gives the award to Rohan, he doesn't accept it because of what Abhi did. At the end of the race, Abhi saw Rohan's father enjoying Rohan losing, he slows down in order to bring him down, even though Abhi did say earlier Abhi wanted to be like him, but not a rascal like him. After ten years, it was revealed at the hospital that Shanaya married Abhi, who is now a business tycoon like Rohan's father and Rohan has fulfilled his dream of becoming a musician. Another argument sparks another fight between Rohan and Abhi, which then ends in them making up. In the end, it shows Abhi and Rohan racing together in a stadium, showing that nothing can break their friendship forever Cast Siddharth Malhotra as Abhimanyu Singh Varun Dhawan as Rohan Nanda Alia Bhatt as Shanaya Singhania Sana Saeed as Tanya Israni Full Film